The Food Chain
by SpiceAndFantasy
Summary: Bleach HitsuxHina R18, I do not own Bleach. Dedicated to "Rukia Kuchiki"


The Food Chain

A Bleach Fanfic By FinalBleachFantasy

(Warning…HitsuxHina oneshot. Do not read if under 18, I do not own Bleach, blah blah blah. Now that's over, I would like to dedicate this Fanfic to a very good friend of mine, an avid reader of HitsuxHina fanfics and a fellow Bleach lover. This is for you, Rukia Kuchiki. Enjoy.)

Toshiro sighed, leaning back in his chair as he put his pen down. He had just completed another load of paperwork for Squad 10 that Rangiku had been too drunk to even see, let alone fill out.

The Captain's emerald eyes grew vacant as he began thinking about his best friend, the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori. He had just recently started to catch himself daydreaming about her, wondering what it would feel like to run his fingers through her soft, chocolate-brown hair…He blinked and came back to reality as there was a knock on his office door. "Foolish of me…" He muttered. He had no doubt that Momo saw him only as a friend. Her annoying nickname for him, "Shiro-Chan" seemed to confirm this. "Come in!" He called, and closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable formal introduction of someone or other and their even more formal report. Instead he heard a giggle, and he opened his eyes just in time to see somebody Flashstep past him. He blinked. "Wha..?" and jumped as somebody covered his eyes from behind. "Guess who, Shiro-Chan?" Toshiro blinked.

"M-Momo? What are you doing here?" Momo turned his chair around, her hands still over his eyes, and the Captain felt a sudden weight on his lap as she replied. "I have something for you, Shiro-Chan!" She took her hands away, and Toshiro instantly turned red; Momo Hinamori, wearing nothing but pink bunny ears, was sitting in his lap. Toshiro could do nothing but gape for a few seconds. When he finally found his voice again, all he could do was stammer: "What do y-you have for me?" The Captain of Squad 10 was sure this was a dream, he must have fallen asleep at his desk from sheer exhaustion…But he decided to go along with it, after all, it was a _very_ good dream.

Momo smiled sweetly and placed a pair of cat ears on his head. Toshiro's breathing sped up as she pressed up against him, her small, soft breasts against his chest. "So," She giggled, "Cats _eat_ bunnies, right?" Toshiro's blush spread all the way to his ears as he caught the implications of her words, and his mouth fell open. "Y-you want me to…?" Momo said nothing, giggling wickedly as she began to undo the tie of Toshiro's Shinigami robe.

The Lieutenant then proceeded to strip off Toshiro's undergarments, and he squirmed and let out a low, animal groan as, still sitting in his lap, Momo took his now rock hard erection in one of her small hands and began to slide her hand up and down its length, whispering as she did so. "I'd like to play with you a little before you eat me, Shiro-Chan…" She suddenly slipped off his lap and knelt on the floor between Toshiro's knees. She wrapped the slender fingers of her other hand around his shaft too, and Toshiro tried and failed to suppress a cry as she took his length into her wonderfully hot mouth, and sucked hard on the tip, while pumping up and down with her hands.

He groaned loudly, and reached down to wind his fingers into her hair…and froze. Her hair was so soft…He ran his fingers through it, marvelling at the feel of it as he realized two things. One: This was _not _a dream. Two: He didn't care. He shut his eyes tightly and stammered heatedly. "Momo…I-I'm gonna…" And she instantly stopped what she was doing, causing him to gasp as her mouth left his cock. "Momo, what…?" She grinned, and licked her lips. Then she hopped back into his lap, and deliberately pressed against him, causing him to groan softly.

She leant her face close to his, and kissed him intensely, her hot tongue exploring his mouth. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her neck, and responded with such enthusiasm that Momo's eyes widened momentarily. After several seconds, she broke the kiss and mumbled sexily in his ear "I want you to be inside of me when you come…" Toshiro blushed once more, his face turning red. He suddenly grinned, and stood up, holding Momo tightly to stop her from slipping off him to the floor. Momo smiled and nuzzled his neck. "It's your turn, Toshiro." Toshiro carried her into his bedroom, setting her down on the bed, and crawled onto her body, kissing his way up past her ankles, her knees and the inside of her thighs.

He reached her wet entrance, and kissed it gently. Momo moaned softly and clenched her fists as Toshiro's tongue parted her folds, slipping into her hot, wet core. Toshiro grinned as he heard his name escape her lips in a strangled whisper, and began to drag his tongue up and down her slit, he started flicking her clit with his tongue, eliciting loud gasps of pleasure from her as he brought her to the edge.

Momo started panting loudly, and yelled out. "A-aaahh! Toshiro! K-keep going! Oh God it feels so _good_! AHHH!" Toshiro smirked, and increase the speed of his lapping, bringing her to her climax with a scream of pleasure as she filled his mouth with her cum. The Captain swallowed her juices eagerly, and licked up all the wetness that was dripping from her entrance. Momo's head collapsed back against the pillow, her whole body glistening with sweat from her intense orgasm.

"Toshiro I…" She was cut off as Toshiro kissed her fiercely, his lips still coated in her wetness, and she spread her legs, inviting him to go further. Toshiro's eyes widened momentarily, and he gasped in unison with Momo as he slipped inside her, her hot wet walls clamping around his throbbing member as he slid in and out of her, still kissing her passionately. Momo pulled away from the kiss to gasp out: "Oh God, Toshiro…I love you!" Toshiro sped up, pounding into her hot slit as her words aroused him even further, were that possible.

He groaned, low and deep in his throat, and whispered: "I love you too Momo…" Momo could no longer speak, the amount of pleasure he was giving her rendered her speechless, she could feel fire deep inside of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside of her, and yelled out suddenly as her vision went white, her wet walls tightening around Toshiro's shaft as she shouted out her raw, sexual release.

Her wild, animal yell was all it took to send Toshiro over the

edge, and he gripped the blanket under her as he came into her. He then collapsed on top of Momo, sweat coating his own body now, from the energy he had used during their wild, intense lovemaking. They both lay there, gasping desperately for breath as they recovered from the effects of their orgasms. Toshiro pulled the blanket over them, and entwined his fingers with hers, kissing her soft lips gently as he ran his other hand through her wonderful, silky hair.

"Momo?"

"Yes, Toshiro?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Shiro-Chan."

Toshiro grinned. "Goodnight, Bed-Wetter Momo."


End file.
